The bloody sheep
by Littleswiss
Summary: Yang was always used to attract attention. But she sure was not prepared for that. The biggest monster can be in sheep's clothing, both literally and figuratevely. Warning contain dark theme. First time writing that kind of story.
1. Chapter 1

**READ : Hello and welcome to my first attempt at a kind of horror/thriller? I don't really know what is it but what I can tell you is that it will contain some dark theme, such as stalking, possible psychological torture and other if I continue it. However there is still a limit that I WILL NOT CROSS, I think that you know what I'm talking about. So yeah. I got this idea while I was trying to work on a chapter set in the wonderful AU Vale-city of Jen-iii and one thing lead to another and that's how this was created. I'm really sure where I can go with that but it's worth a try. So Yeah, enjoy. It's just a one-shot. Maybe I will consider making it a story, but if I do, do not except it to upload in constant time.**

**Edit 5th of May 2015: I corrected some spelling and grammar errors.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lights were flashing an array of different colors across the dance floor. The constant beats of the music was guiding the dance steps of the people inside the club. All of the flashes were cutting all of their actions in jerky movements. The only glimpse of the different people were seen when the lights flashed before briefly letting darkness taking over before shining once again. We could see men and women, all dressed with masks covering their faces. All of the mask were different. You could caught the glimpse of a tiger here, a chicken there and a horse for example. While the mass of people were moving their bodies to the beats, there was a lonely figure, slouched on a seat at the bar with one arm against the table while the other was holding a glass of whisky, observing the mass of bodies that were dancing. He, yes the figure was a man if the lack of breast was of any indication, was wearing a white sheep mask. He wore a casual attire, composed of a gray jacket with a white undershirt and black pants. The lifeless eyes of his mask kept fixing the crowd, while his real ones were scanning the different people composing it. Each person was analyzed, classed and quickly forgotten, as they were of no interest. Each fingers were drumming on the glass in synchronization with the music. The only thing that could be seen were the messy brown hair that was coming from the top of the mask. The man lifted his mask a little, enough to uncovered his mouth to drink the alcoholic beverage of the glass. Never once his eyes left the their spots on the people present. He was scanning them, collecting information on the spot from their body language. It wasn't easy per say, with all of the flashes of light but even that didn't stop him. He didn't longer more than a few seconds on each person. A stated before, none caught his interest.

He stopped looking at the crowd on the dance floor and now listened to the conversation around him. Of course he only managed to catch glimpse of actual sentence with all of the noise present inside the club. These sentence ranged from "How are you" to drunk babbles about "this bitch/asshole of an ex" to complete garbage. Nothing was of interest. No one and no discussion could killed this boredom that had a strong hold on him. Another slow swing of his drink was made while he passed a slow look at the crowd again. Really, nothing of interest. He was going to get up from his position on the seat when his eyes caught some movements coming from the crowd. People were parting away to let place to someone that was walking towards the bar. Emerging from the compact crowd a woman wearing a dragon mask that was snarling. But that wasn't what caught his attention. Bright blond hair, almost glowing like the sun, that descended into the back. This is what took him out of his boredom. She walked in a confident stride, that made a lot of guys (and also some girls) turned their heads to follow her movements. This was understandable, as she had a body that could make instantly jealous any girls and was the fantasy of a lot of men. However this didn't interested him in the slighest. What his attention was focused on was her body, to be more precise how her muscles contracted, how her body moved as a whole. He could see those muscle weren't there to be pretty. And if her demeanor was of any indication, she could kick your ass yesterday and she knew it.

She walked and leaned against the bar, making sign to the bartender. The music that was blaring through the speakers made it difficult to understand her command, but he managed to hear it.

"A STRAWBERRY SUNSHINE" She shouted, trying to be understood by the bartender. The man nodded before starting to make her cocktail. While she was waiting for her beverage, the man-wearing sheepmask still observed her. The woman wearing the dragon mask turned her head and looked at him. He instantly saw that when she was aware that he was looking at her like under a microscope, her whole body tensed. To try and diffuse the situation, he stopped his intense gaze and raised his glass to her before turning back to observe the crowd of dancer. From the corner of his eye he saw her relaxed a little before taking the drink that the waiter had just brought her. While she was drinking, he started to think about the diverse information he had collected on her while he was observing her. She was a very confident person, sure of her capabilities. Her muscular mass proved that she trained, a lot. He also sense that she had her aura activated. Conclusion, a huntress, probably in training. He also noticed that she wore yellow bracelets that had a metallic color. Those must be her weapons.

He smiled underneath his mask. Not a friendly smile. No, that kind of smile were the one of a predator that found its prey. This girl, by only being present, had caught his interest in this little party. He smiled wide, teeth bare and licked them. Oh he was going to _really _enjoy learning _everything _about her. His joy was quickly shut down when a bunch of clearly intoxicated young men approached her and tried, the key word was tried, to 'seduce' her. Clearly, that didn't work because the blond wearing dragon mask woman roughly told them to piss off. They didn't like it and their 'leader' grabbed her by the collar, menacing her. From her body language, he could see that she wasn't afraid in the slightest. He could imagine a very probable smirk on her lips. The next action made him _almost_ winced. She grabbed the offender by the family jewels, making all of the males around winced and brought the man to her level. After a little discussion he couldn't make out, she released her 'hostages' and went back to her seatt and her drink. The group of young men, with their leader walking with clear pain on his face (well he imagined it since he was alos wearing a mask), walked towards the exit. But in their inebriated state they didn't saw that they used the emergency exit. Seeing this, he got up from his seat and followed them through the crowd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fresh air of the night hit their face like a whip. The group staggered to climb down the steps and arrived in the deserted alley. The only inhabitants were a bunch of trash bins and some stray cats that were either fighting or reproducing in their corner. Of course all of the commotion was ignored by the group of drunkard as they were more occupied making fun of their leader. While they were at it, they all dumped their mask on the floor.

"Ha…. Dude, you just… you just have been almost cas…. Cast… castrated." Exclaimed one as he had problems to pronounce.

"Shut it!" Shouted the one who had to call this blond 'sir' while she had his most precious part in her iron grip. He still had his hands on his crotch protectively. Each step was a nightmare for him. It sent a wave of pain to his brain. Of course the group of men didn't heard the door behind them being opened. They kept their slow strolling while talking nonsense and laughing like the drunks they were. Particularly the one in the back of the group who was laughing hard. He laughed until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naturally he turned around only to be met with a fist in the face that resulted in a crunching noise. He yelped in pain and dropped to the floor. The sudden cry made all of his friends turned around. What they saw was something that was terrifying for their state. In front on their fallen comrade was a man, wearing a sheep mask. But that wasn't what made them unease, it was the blood that was on the mask. The man had punched so hard that blood was spattered from their common friend that was currently on the ground, clutching his face.

The man in the mask just looked at them, leaning his head a little on the side before lifting his boot and slammed it hard against the face of their friend, making an enormous _crunch _ that seemed to reverberate in the alley. They all stayed there, frozen in place. All of their eyes were fixed on the now still form on the ground. A big puddle of dark red liquid was forming around the foot of the masked man. Without any ceremony he kicked the warm corpse aside and started walking towards the rest. It was at this instant that the group of petrified men saw that the man who just killed in cold blood their friend was armed with a brass knuckle in his right hand. Some drops of blood were falling from it.

They cries wouldn't be heard by anyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yang was having a blast at the party. The music was great. Without any sense, only very loud beats as she liked it. And she even managed to enter the club without any problem! Let's say that last time she was greeted with a sea of guns to her face. Well it was most probably due to the fact the party tonight was a masked one. And of course she opted for a dragon mask, snarling fiercely to the world, like her.

After a while on the dance floor, she decided to have her little favorite drink. She pushed people aside, making her way towards the bar. Once there, she commanded, by shouting, her drink.

" A STRAWBERRY SUNSHINE!" The barman nodded and went instantly at work. She patiently waited while drumming her fingers against the surface of the bar. She was whistling when she felt a pressure directed at her. Her instinct screamed at her to face the unknown danger. She turned around, body tensed in preparation for a fight. What greeted her was a man, slouched on seat with an arm against the bar while the other was holding a glass of whiskey. He was staring at her with an emotionless mask of a sheep. But apparently her instinct were wrong for once, because he simply raised his glass to her and turned around, looking at the crowd of dancing people. She couldn't repress a shiver when he stopped looking at her. This little incident was quickly forgotten when a group of men approached her. She already knew the reason why they did that.

The one in the front, wearing a rabbit mask, tried to 'seduce' her.

"Hey babe, I couldn't help but see you were there lonely and so wanted to know if you wanted some company." Yang could have swore that the eyebrows of the mask wiggled at the end of the sentence. Her response to that? A snort. She got up from her seat and walked before stopping in front of the man wearing the rabbit mask. She laughed, a laugh that could be interpreted as flirting, which it wasn't at all.

"Hehehehe… No." She said, pardon shouted at his face. Of course the refusal was processed slowly due to the inebriated state the man and his companions were in. Suddenly realization of her answer was seen by the angry body language of the 'leader' when he suddenly grabbed her by the collar and brought her mask-to-mask.

"What?! Now listen here missy..." The rest of the sentence was suddenly cut short by his high-pitched shout of pain when she grabbed him hard, almost crushing, his sensitive area. All of the men around, except one, winced in sympathy.

"Listen here you lil shit, you are going to call me sir now and..."

"S-stop… GAH" Another little pressure was applied.

"What did I just said?" She asked him with a false smile.

"S-stop… Sir." He yelped again as she applied a little more.

"Good. So now you are going to listen to me. You and your friend are going to leave the club, right now. Is that clear?" She asked, more like demanded. She was answered with the bobbing of the rabbit mask. After a last squeeze that resulted in another high-pitched cry, she released the 'hostages' and went back to her seat, without even sparing a glance at them. She sipped her drink slowly, savoring each gulp. She was going to take another sip when nothing came. She looked at her glass, it was empty. Before she could ordered another drink, her scroll vibrated in her pocket. She took the apparel and saw that she received a message from her dear little sister Ruby.

_Yang, it's 3 a.m, can you come back now please? -Ruby_

Well, she was a little tired. So it was decided, she was going back to beacon. Either Ruby was worried sick and didn't sleep at all or she just woke and saw that she wasn't back. And the former thought made her heart clenched a little. Yang paid for the drink and got up from her seat. Of course while she was walking people around, men and some women, turned their head to follow her with their eyes. She didn't care in the slightest. Arriving outside the club, her face was whipped by the cold air. She took off her mask and clipped it on her belt. Normally she would have used her bike to go back but she had come here to have fun and consumed some alcohol and so went here on foot and it would be the same to go back. She took some deep breaths before strolling away from the club. She had a pretty good time back there, the little incident with the group of guys didn't ruined her evening. Speaking of wich, she hoped that next time she would come here, the little 'display' she made by making him call her sir would be a warning for the others.

She was deep in thought about that when she arrived next to an alley. The sounds of something hard hitting flesh repetitively caught her attention. She stopped in her track. Curious, she walked slowly toward the entrance. When she was just in front of the darkness that covered the alley, she could also heard with some difficulty a weak moaning, almost imperceptible.

"Hello? Is there someone who need help?" She asked. No response. The only sound that answered her was the constant sound of flesh being beaten. Normally Yang wasn't the one who was easily scared. The only thing that could make her was if it concerned her little sister. She wouldn't lie to herself by telling herself that the atmosphere of the place wasn't a little scary. Seeing as no answer, beside the sound, was given to her, she decided to enter the dark alley. It took a little while for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. While she was walking, body tensed in anticipation, her footsteps were suddenly followed by the splashing noise as if she was walking in a puddle of water. When she finally adjusted to the darkness, she saw something that made both her blood boiled and freeze at the same time.

In one corner was the form a body, leaned against the wall. The face was almost unrecognizable. She could see the bone of the nose as the skin and muscled was torn opened. Blood was starting to dry a little, but most of it was still flowing from the place that used to look like a face. Then a feeling of dread took place in her mind and Yang slowly looked down and saw to her horror that it wasn't a puddle of water she was standing on, but a puddle of _blood_. She started to follow the source, looking at the small arm and towards the origin. On the way, she saw other bodies in different state. Some were laying around in different position, bones were coming out the skin in different region of the bodies. There was even one who had the head stuck inside a wall and a lot of blood were coming from that hole.

Her eyes kept growing and growing at the macabre sight. Sweat and some tears were starting to form on her face. Her hands became sweaty. Her whole body was tensed, ready to act at the slightest danger.

Then her eyes found the source of the little river of blood and by the same occasion found the origin of the constant sound of beating. Turning his back to her was the form of man with brown messy hair wearing what it seemed to be a gray jacket. He was constantly hitting something, making each time the noise she heard before and each time an almost imperceptible moan was heard. Even with all of the blood present on the scene, Yang still got into her fighting position, making Ember Celica shifting into her gauntlets. The sudden noise of metal shifting made the figure stopped his movements when his fist was high in the air. Ever so slowly, the person turned around, without completely turning his body. What she saw made her freeze. That person was the same as the one who her instinct screamed at her to be wary of. They weren't wrong. The sheepmask was covered in blood, some was dropping from it in drops. The once white undershirt was completely drenched in dark red liquid in some places. She knew he saw her, because he started to completely turn around this time, dragging something with him that made her gag. What the masked freak was holding was the very bloodied and at the brink of consciousness form of a man. When he saw from his swelling eyes Yang, he started moaning in despair at her, as if he was asking for help. But before another noise could got out of his destroyed mouth, his neck was suddenly twisted at 180°, making a cracking noise and he was dropped without a care on the cold floor.

Her yes grew wide in horror. Her attention was focused on the now still form of the man that had begged her through his pained moan to help her. This was the last draw. All of the fear and anger that piled inside her suddenly exploded. Her eyes became red, her aura exploded into flames.

"Alright asshole, you are going _down_." The only reaction to this menace from him was his head leaned on the side. Then she felt it again, the same sensation as before, back in the club. It was like she was scrutinized under a scalpel and microscope at the same time. This made her shivered. However she quickly put that feeling aside and charged at the man with a yell. She threw a punch, but he dodged. She quickly followed with a high kick but he also dodge that. She tried a feint on the left before quickly bringing her right fist towards his head. He ducked and that was what she was waiting for. She quickly threw a straight kick. However the man saw that and caught her leg and spun around, throwing her against the wall. She grunted at the shock, even if it was mostly absorbed by her semblance. She was waiting for the punch or kicked that would surely follow but nothing happened. The masked man kept standing still, his head was still leaning on the side as if being curious by her and was mocking her. The dead eyes of the mask kept staring at her, with a little blood leaking from it. Enraged by that, she quickly charged again with a strong jab that was swiftly avoided and before she could do anything else, she was hit in the stomach. It wasn't hard at all, just a small jab but this made her go straight to the ground. Everything was spinning fast for her. She didn't knew where the floor or wall were, as they were constantly changing. It was to much for a stomach to handle and all of its content was released. This spinning continued until she felt herself gave away. Darkness was at the edge of her vision. She tried to fight it. In the spinning world that was her vision, she saw a figure walking towards her, before crouching in front of her. And when she felt she was losing this battle with unconsciousness, the figure got up and left.

And that's when darkness engulfed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that was a first for me. It's the first time that I wrote a somewhat dark fic. I don't really know if I should continue it. And that's why I need feedback. I have no idea for a title so you are free to propose! I'm open to suggestion, so do not hesitate. Thank you. But I need a summary and I suck at these -_-'. SO if you got an idea, I will be happy to hear it. I do not know why, but I think that if I continue this, sheepman (Yes that's the nickname that I came up to for the psychopath, if you got one, share it) will maybe be an interesting character. So see you (maybe) next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, It's me, Littleswiss! I bring you the second chapter of The bloody sheep due to the enormous amount of people asking for it (sarcasm, only one person.). So as I said in the precedent chapter, do not expect this story to update regularly. Do not forget to leave a review, thank you!**

**The communist Banana: Thank you comrade! I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Disclamer, I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster teeth.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everything was dark. Yang didn't know where she was, she didn't even know what time it was. All she could see was darkness. No smell hit her nose, no sound was heard by her ears. There was nothing. But then both he mouth and nose was assaulted by a smell she knew. Iron, the same iron smell that was associated with blood. It was so strong that it was all she could smell. That was what made her opened her eyes and the sight that greeted her was the same alley were she fought. The walls were covered in blood, the floor was covered in blood, it was everywhere. She tried to turned around to run away from the alley but the opening kept going farther away from her. All she heard was the splashing noise her feet made when they made contact with the floor. But even with that she ran, ran towards the light that became more little and far away by the seconds until it totally disappeared. She was now in darkness, the only source of light was of the broken moon hanging in the air. But soon the silver ray of light turned crimson, turning almost everything in red light. Her breaths accelerated, her eyes widened. Her heart started to pump more and more blood into her veins. She could hear her heartbeat into her ears. She turned around frantically, searching for an escape route in vain. Everywhere she looked, all she saw were corpses and blood. More and more blood tainted the infinite alley. And then she heard it. Something hitting the floor, it came closer and closer until it came out of the mist that took over the alley. It was _him_. His clothes were tainted in red liquid, they were holes in his flesh as well in his clothes were more blood flowed out. But the most terrifying was the mask. This emotionless dead looking sheep mask who was half-rotten, with dried blood on it. Where the mouth was supposed to be was torn apart, revealing a set of rotten teeth that were in a mockery of a smile. He came closer and closer to her with his arms sprang towards her.

Yang took steps behind. A step behind and he was two steps closer. And then she felt precisely what she didn't want to, a wall. Her back touched a wall and so stopped her in her tracks. He kept going, walking closer and closer to her. She tried to do something but her entire body was frozen in place by one and single emotion, pure fear. The man, no the monster was now on front of her with his hands on her neck. They enclosed it in an iron grip and with a monstrous strength he lifted her against the wall while he was choking her. Then she gained a semblance of control and tried to fight, in vain. She kicked, scream for help but nothing happened while little by little she lose strength. Her vision became darker by the seconds until the only thing she could see was the smile under the mask. And then nothing.

Her eyes shot opened and then she gasped for precious air while her entire shook in spasms. She tried to move but she felt something was restraining her. With panicked eyes, she looked down at her hands and feet and saw that she was bounded to a bed. She shook and shook to get free, making her bounds cracks. It was then she heard a door opened. In her panicked state, she didn't see that the man that entered the room was wearing a white shirt with a stethoscope around the neck. All she saw was the man in the mask and so doubled her effort to get free. Of course, the doctor seeing this tried to calm her by approaching her but the state of utter panic she was in made all attempt in vain.

"Get away get away get away!" She screamed while the cuffs on her feet gave away. The doctor tried to calm her. "It's okay just calm dow..." The rest of his sentence was cut off when she retracted her legs before she shot them up against the man, making him fly against the wall, making an enormous crack against the wall. The commotion had attract attention as three nurses rushed into the room. Seeing the chaos, the nurses rushed out screaming for help. Meanwhile the cuffs at her hands broke, letting her free. She didn't waste time and ran out of the room by ramming into it.

She didn't know where she was, what time or what day it was but she knew one thing: She had to get out of here. She quickly looked at both end of the corridor she found herself in. Then she saw that on the right were a bunch of nurses accompanied by some security guards. Yang made a u-turn and ran in the opposite direction as them. She didn't care if she was only in a hospital gown and didn't have Ember Celica on her, she Had to get out. Every person that was in her way either was shoved aside or had the brain to get out of her mad dash. Her breath was hectic, her eyes were wide open, trying to see for any danger that might appear. Her heart was racing providing precious oxygen to her body. She ran and ran through the corridors and finally busted the double door out of its hinges, arriving at the reception that was just in front of the entrance. She was going to just sprint towards freedom until a very familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Yang?" She turned around and saw her little sister looking at her with a mixture of concern and interrogation. "Ruby?" Was all Yang said before she was ruthlessly tackled to the floor by one the guards that were chasing her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two last day were really hard on the RWB part of the team, especially Ruby. It could be understood, they had received a call from the director of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, the morning after Yang went out in town. Of course at the moment they did see she hadn't come back but this didn't really worried them, as it was usual for her to come back in their dorm later in the morning. But nonetheless, they still were a little anxious as to why they were demanded so early in the morning. And so after a little fight over the shower (mainly between Ruby and Weiss.) they arrived at Ozpin's office. Inside, they felt the atmosphere and didn't like it a bit.

"Ruby, Blake, Weiss." Greeted Ozpin before continuing. "I appreciate that you responded to my call in such short notice. I will cut the chase, I called you here about Yang." As soon as the name of the missing member of team was said, it created a small uproar (mainly from Ruby who started to ask a hundred of question about her sister) that was quickly stopped when Ozpin raised his hand to make them quiet so that he could continue to talk. "She was found unconscious this morning in an allay with at least five corpses. She had been taken to the hospital for further tests even of the ones on the spot showed nothing serious. However that is what is important. She is suspected of being the culprit of those murders, even if this doesn't make any sense." This made an even more powerful uproar from the team in a single powerful "WHAT?!". Before they could further made their opinion known, he once again made sign for silence.

"You must understand, she is not consider as _the _culprit, but she is still a suspect." he said ever so calmly. Blake, being the only in the group who was mature enough to calm down, was the one who spoke for the group seeing as both Weiss and Ruby were both too shocked to say anything. "So what does it means for us?" Before he answered her question, he took a sip of his ever so present mug of coffee. "It means that you, as her teammates, should be there for her when she will regain consciousness. It will be tough but I hope that the possible aftereffects will not be as strong as I fear. She will need to be well enough to help the case and, I hope, prove her innocence." All of them fell into silence, pondering on his words. Finally, the silence was broken by Ruby.

"When can we go visit her?" They were all eager to see her after hearing all of these horrible news. "You may go see her as soon as the visiting hours start. I will give you the day." After that, he bade them farewell before going back to his other preoccupations as a headmaster. The three girls got out of his office and decided to eat breakfast before leaving to the hospital. Once they arrived, the mess hall had a few people in it, it was still early in the morning. And one of those people were team JNPR sitting at one of the numerous table present. The grim expression didn't escape their notice. "Is everything alright?" Asked Jaune, voicing the concern of his team. Seeing as both Weiss and Ruby weren't in the right mind to answer, Blake once again speak for her group. "No. Some problem concerning Yang. Short version: she is currently at the hospital." hearing this, all of the member of the other team reacted with disbelief. Yang at the hospital? That was unheard of. And if Ren, the most perceptive of the group, could judge from the similar expression of Ruby, Blake and Weiss, their was something else going on. He didn't press the matter, seeing as they weren't willing to talk about the rest. The meal was spent in a somewhat tense and awkward silence.

When breakfast was finished, both team broke apart. Of course Jaune, being the good friend, asked if they wanted his team to accompany them to see Yang but Ruby preferred that only her team would visit for the moment.

Once they arrived, ruby made a dash at the reception asking for the room of Yang Xia Long. The receptionist told her the way and the little reaper didn't wait for her teammates that she already was gone, leaving a trail of red petals. She was quickly followed by Weiss that huffed at that. Finally, Blake started to follow them when suddenly her trained instinct screamed at her. Knowing fully from experience that when you sensed an unseen danger, you should never showed that you noticed it. Of course her body tensed a little in preparation but nobody noticed. Pretending to feel her back pockets to see of she had everything, she turned her head around to see what was inside but in reality gave a quick look behind her at the crowd inside the entrance hall. At first she didn't see or feel what could have triggered her instinct until she caught sight of a gray jacket that soon disappeared outside. The simple sight of it made her instinct go wild again. But of course now this person was gone. She pushed those thought aside put not too far, as it seemed important for the future.

When she entered the room where her partner was situated, she saw as she expected ruby all over the lying form of Yang, talking a one-sided discussion. Weiss was beside Ruby, observing while reading the chart that was on the edge of the bed and the other machines that were plugged. Blake observed the sleeping form of Yang and apparently she was having nightmares if the constant moving was of any indications. But then she saw that both Yang's hands and legs were cuffed to the bed. At this instant the door opened and a doctor in white blouse entered. Looking up from his report, he noticed their presence.

"Oh, you must be her teammates I presume?" hearing that, Ruby looked up from her sister. "Yes we are. Hum, could you explain the cuffs?" She asked the doctor, pointing at the objects that were encircling her wrists and legs. All of them wanted an explanation. "Oh that. Well you see, while we were examining her, she started to violently move, certainly due to some nightmares, and accidentally broke the arm of an assistant. So we bounded her to the bed for our and her own safety she could hurt herself." And as if to prove his point, Yang suddenly jerked, straining against the bound. Her face was scrunched into a panicked frown, as sweat was rolling on her face. Ruby immediately went beside her while hugging her, whispering to her "Everything is alright". It seemed to calm her as she gradually stopped struggling. It really hurt Blake to see her partner into this state. But she worried more on what could possibly have put Yang, the tank and ultra confident brawler into this state.

The doctor did his check up on Yang and left, bode them farewell. Ruby stayed a little more than Weiss and Blake. Both of them said they were going back to the school. Their leader told them she would not be long. When the were at the reception area, Weiss turned to Blake. "I think I'm not the only one thinking this, but there something strange." The faunus nodded at that. "I agree. I sensed something dangerous when I was alone before I joined you." Weiss frowned at that. If something was deemed dangerous by Blake, it_ was _really dangerous. "What was it?" Balke seemed to ponder on the question, trying to find her words. "I don't know. I suddenly felt something very dangerous in this hall. I tried to take a look with discretion but all I could see was the end of a gray jacket." Weiss was a little disappointed by that. "I think we should pay more attention the days that will follow." Proposed the ice-princess. Blake agreed to that. Thirty minutes after they went back to their dorm, Ruby arrived. They all decided to go back tomorrow.

The day after, they went back and were at the reception area when a clamor was heard from the door that leaded to the corridor where Yang's room was situated. They didn't had time to react that the door suddenly was destroyed and the person they were going to visit skidded to a stop not far from them. They could see that she seemed completely in panic, as her hair were, for the first beside when she woke up, a mess. The up and down of her chest was hectic and her eyes were wide open. All she was wearing was the hospital gown. Of course the first to react was Ruby. "Yang?" hearing her name seemed to make Yang move. She turned her head and look at her little sister. "Ruby?" She asked with incredulity and before any of them could do something, the blond brawler was tackled to the floor by one security guard that was quickly joined by a colleague. Yang struggle with all her might against them, trying to get free. "Yang stop fighting, everything is okay, you are safe." Said Ruby as she was in an instant next to the melee. Hearing this made Yang calm down. The guards didn't take any chance and quickly cuffed her with aura inhibitor handcuffs before they made her got up. Ignoring the guards, Ruby quickly engulfed her sister into a hug, further calming her. Yang tried to hug back but the handcuffs stopped her. She then regained her senses.

The attention of Yang seemed to be drawn when a very loud and annoyed throat clearing. She turned her head and saw the rest of the team. "Oh hi Blake, Weiss." Blake crossed the distance and put a hand on Yang's shoulder. "Glad to see you awake." The heiress was relief of course but still annoyed at the laid-back attitude Yang had after everything that happened. She too crossed the distance but instead of doing the same as Blake, she flicked her finger against Yang's forehead that resulted in an 'ouch'. "That was for scaring us like that."

"Weiss. Don't be so mean against Yang." Ruby said from her position as she was still hugging her sister. However their little reunion was interrupted by a cough and all of them turned their heads towards the sound. It was the doctor that Yang had thrown against the wall. He was holding his chest but seemed overall fine. "I see that you have your sense now. If you wold kindly go back to your room for examination while I go check if I have anything broken. Ouch" He turned around and walked while muttering an ouch here and there while being accompanied by a nurse. Meanwhile Yang and the gang, with the addition of the two guards, walked back to her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This night, somewhere in one of the many "gentlemen club" of Vale, a certain smooth criminal was enjoying one of his rare moment of free time and decided to take profit of his extra money by having a very pretty wolf faunus doing a private dance for him. She danced, making her hands glide on her own body while she was on his lap. The dancer leaned forward as to kiss him but didn't, giving him a clear view of her chest. She suddenly jerked the upper body backward and started to grind her behind just over his crotch. He really loved that and that was the only real use the faunus were for, entertainment.. Of course he didn't said it out loud, not wanting to infuriate his "entertainment." and ending the little dance sooner. And of course he knew damn well he wasn't allowed to touch, even if his lust was urging him to. This continued while his eyes were taking all the details: the nipples that were visible as she was topless, the jiggle of her boobs while she moved her body for him and the movement of her hands, gliding over each curves. But of course, everything had an end and the dancer stopped, got up and left. Sighing, he too got up, took his cane and left the little private area specifically reserved for this kind of entertainment. He looked at his watch. He still had times before the "meeting" with Cinder and her goons.

Once outside of the club, he took out of his cigar, lighted it and took a drag. He would like to just take his time smoking it but he was on a schedule and so walked with his cigar between his lips. He was passing through an alley, which would be the perfect spot for any trap, but as he was a master criminal, he was sure that if in the possibility someone stupid enough to try will see the error of their way before he pulled the trigger to end them. But then, he saw it, more like sense it. A presence was just behind him. If he didn't knew Neo that much, he would have said that this aura of murder was hers, however it wasn't. In a rapid movement, he ducked the punch aim at his head and jumped backwards to put some distance between him and his aggressor. The person in question was a man wearing a gray jacket with a white undershirt and black pants. But what was distinctive about him was the mask her was wearing. A sheep mask with dark stain covering who he knew were not red painting. "It's not very polite to not introduce oneself mister." This was said with nonchalance as to gain time, trying to make him talk and by that having enough time to form a plan. Unfortunately for Roman, this was not a talkative person who instead of answering, leaned his head on the side before charging him. The punches that followed were narrowly avoided by Roman, the only reason was that her already had experience fighting that kind of person (Neo). However, as soon as he tried to take the offensive with a jab with Melodic Cudgle, the man wearing the mask grapped his weapons and threw it away and quickly found an opening and grasped Roman by the throat. Even if his adversary was a little shorter than him, he still managed to press him against a wall while lifting him.

Seeing as he was in a _very_ bad posture, he used his other skill, his silver tongue. "Okay listen buddy, I think we have gotten on the wrong foot he..." The rest of his sentence was cut short as his nose was grasped between Sheepman's fingers and swiftly twisted, resulting in a _crunch _quickly accompanied by blood and a pained shout. Roman was going to shout again to make his opinion known but the intense gaze her received from the eyes of the mask stopped him. Seeing as the criminal didn't talk, Sheepman took out a photo from his pocket and shoved it into Roman's vision. He recognize the person, the sister of that little pest of Red. She was in a bed, wearing what he assumed was a hospital gown. Then he made two and two. The man that had just broken his nose and was holding him by the throat wanted information on her. Well if that was the condition for his survival, he was gladly going to give him what he wanted.

"Her name is Yang Xia Long… huntress in training a beacon… has a little sister known as Ruby Rose… is also a thorn in the side for always getting in my plans..." It was getting difficult to talk as the pressure on his neck kept augmenting until the masked man seemed satisfied and threw Roman on the other wall, hard. Strangely Torchwick seemed to be completely off balance as his vision was spinning for no reason, completely destabilizing him. Not too much to make him sick but still enough to render him useless for a moment. When it stopped the other person had disappeared and the only other thing in this alley was his weapon not far from him. Putting a hand on his nose and looking at it afterward let him known that it kept bleeding a little as his aura was still working on it. Howerver this guy knew to to make it painful and the process of regeneration will still take a day before his nose will go back to normal.

The only concern, beside if he stained his suit, was that Cinder was going to be extra bitchy but this time he had a damn good reason for being late.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done so what did you think about it? Please leave a review to let me know, no really, give me a lot of feedback, I need it to see if you guys like this story. **

**Thank you,**

**Littleswiss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter of The bloody sheep! 5 followers and 3 favorite! Sweeeeeeet.**

**Blazeblue: Nice to see you are exited!**

**552435447: I'm happy to see you like the story so far.**

**So without any further delay, let's the chapter Begin!**

**I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster teeth.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"For the last time, I'm not the murderer!" Shouted Yang while she banged her fist against the metallic table where she was situated. The chains of the cuffs she was wearing banged against each other, filling the poor lighten and little room with noise. In front of her, sitting on a metallic chair, was an officer of the VAPD. And judging from his general demeanor, he wasn't impressed. Sighing, he got up, took a file that was on the desk, opened it and took out photographs, showing the back of them to Yang. He shifted through them, shaking his head in disgust. In a sudden movement, the policeman banged his fist against the table, making the huntress-in-training jumped. "We found their blood on you!" He suddenly yelled before gripping her by the hair and shoved one of the pictures of the mutilated and bloody corpse of that night into her face. Yang froze. Her iris grew. Her hearing became more and more distant, the voice of the cop was only a slight buzzing sound for her. She had the impression, no, she was sure that the dead eyes of the photo were fixing her with an accusatory gaze. She could now smell blood, as strong as it was the other night, in the nightmare. She could taste a little of bile on her tongue.

"… and so now you are going to tell me everything right now-" he was going to continue his little rant before seeing her with a far away look on her face that was coupled with the considerable pale complexion of her visage. "Oi, you listening to me?" He asked her, still maintaining her by her mane of blonde hair. "...I-I don't feel..good." after those blubbering words escaped her trembling mouth, her whole demeanor completely changed. Her breath started to become hectic and ragged, her body shook uncomfortably while she tried to take breath, similar to an asthma attack. The cop didn't had the time to do anything when the door was suddenly opened by his colleague that was observing the interrogation from the one-way window.

"What are you doing you idiot?! She's in the middle of a panic attack!" Shouted his female colleague while she prayed away his grasp on her hair and tried to calm Yang down by putting her in the recovery position. She briefly looked at him by turning her head from the trembling form of their suspect. "What are you still standing there? Go search for water and the psychologist!" She shouted at him. He did as he was said and got out of the room in a fast walk. Now that he was gone for the moment, she turned again on the more pressing matter of the trembling mess that was Miss Xia long. "Shh. It's okay. Just listen to me. Look at me." Those words were accompanied by the little gentle slap on the cheek and the round motion on the back. The female police officer in time the motion of Yang's throat and put her head on the side, letting her emptying the content of her stomach on the side while still shaking uncontrollably. The policewoman tried to sooth her and calm her, but apparently it didn't really do anything as she could hear the blond murmuring "s-so much blood…. So much blood...".

At this instant, the door opened and let her colleague with some water and the psychologist of the station. The male cop gave his counterpart the water and let the psychologist do his work. "Could you help her sit and gave her a little of water to drink?" He asked them and they did. When Yang was put in a more comfortable sitting position, she was presented with a glass of fresh water that she drank without paying attention while her vision field was filled with the visage of the psychologist. "Miss Xia Long, focus on me, listen to my voice." While Yang was still in complete panic, she heard a voice calling her and little by little she got out of her panic daze and finally was in control again of her body. She blinked a little before reclaiming in a still weak voice some water. Once her thirst was satisfied, she was put with gentleness on one of the chair. The two cops were asked to leave the room, leaving Yang and the psychologist alone. Once they were outside of the room, the woman hit her colleague on the back of the head. "Jack! You damn idiot! She's clearly in trauma right now and you just shoved the photos of the victims in her face!" She shouted at him, clearly angry. She didn't even left him time to reply that she gave another slap, this time of the cheek, leaving a red mark. "Ouch! Stop it Marie!" Their little bickering continue for not even a minute when Jack's scroll ringed. Making sign for silence, he answered.

"Hello?" There was some static on the line but a voice distinct enough to be heard. "Jack, you can release the suspect for the case of the club. And bring your ass, the medical examiner's and 10 guys at Parbeck street, number 24 now." The line was cut off without letting time for him to say anything. He looked at Marie with a questioning look. She answered with a shrug.

Yang was still listening to the psychologist, calming her breath down and taking her bearings when the door of the little room opened and the two cops from before entered again. "Miss, you're free to leave. Doc, is she okay?" Said the woman, waiting for an answer. Hearing this, Yang had a little trouble believing it. She had been stuck in this room for at least half a day damn it! And she was just release like that?! "She's still a little trembling, but she's better than before. Miss, do you want to contact someone to pick you up?" Asked the psychologist. "Of course I want to call someone! But I think you should call the academy." She answered with a still weak voice. Just after she was released from her bounds, a card with some information was presented to her. She took it and looked briefly at it. On it was written _Doctor Baldvin, doctor in psychology for traumatic experience. _And there was also his number on it. "Give me a call. You know, to help with that." She thanked him and put it in one of her pocket.

Now she was waiting for her "ride" to arrive. She was in one of the waiting room, reading a random magazine when she heard someone approaching the room. Entering it was no other that Professor Goodwitch in all of her severe glory, even if now it was a more neutral look that leaned a little on the worried side. "Miss Xia Long. If you would follow me."

After that their ancient suspect was released, officer Jack and officer Marie, with the ten other officers and the medical examiner, drove towards the site that their colleague told to go. No words were spoken on the way. The only sounds were the small talk of their colleagues in the van and the random horns that were honking in their way. They drove through their part of town until they arrived into the outskirt of the city and into the industrial part, the one which had been deserted for a while. To the left and to the right were a mix of hangars, old factories and other facilities. Finally, after 15 minutes, they arrived at the coordinates. In front of them was on of those old but spacious hangar. All of the occupants of the vans got out. Marie was in front of the group of officers. Exiting the main door, was one of the blue blood. He didn't look up to see them that he had a hand against the wall and vomiting. After him was their superior, Tell, head officer of the VAPD. Seeing Marie and Jack, he went immediately in business. "Here you are. Arright I hope that you haven't eaten yet because what's inside is not pretty." He then address the ten others. "I want this place sealed off now. Those damn journalist will soon arrive." The last part was muttered under his breath, with clear disgust on his face. He made sign to the two to follow him.

They passed by the new recruit, who was still trying to empty his stomach, even after he threw up. In front of the entrance, they could already smell a strong odor of iron and it got worse when the group of three entered. At first, they didn't really see anything, as their eyes weren't immediately used to the darkness. But it got better, well sort off, as they quickly regained their ability to see a macabre sight. On the floor were a number of corpses in different state of dismemberment. Some had all of their limbs twisted in unnatural angle, other had simply their neck broken or had some of their bones exposed. However, this was not even half of the corpses. The rest all had diverse stabbing wounds or slashing ones. In the middle of the ceiling was a big hole, letting the light of the sun to lighten a little the space. And in the middle of the circle of light that was projected on the floor, was an umbrella, a delicate one, made of what Jack assumed was pink silk. But that wasn't what it was made of that caught Marie's attention. It was the fact that the umbrella in itself was just like a sheath. Beside the umbrella was the handle, double as a blade, laying beside it. The blade was broken in half and had some blood on it. "Hey chief, you think that the culprit of this is the same of the club?" Putting gloves on her hands, Marie approached the blade and started to inspect it. "I don't know. Let the science team discover the truth. However personally I think that the two cases are linked. But this time there was someone who put up a fight against whoever caused the deaths back at the club." The chief answered. Jack sniffed, before adding his two lien.

"Well I hope we catch that bastard soon, because last time it caused a little panic with the press."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A ball was thrown against a wall, making a _bonk, _it came back into the hand that threw it and was immediately thrown back. _Bonk_. This movement of the ball was in a repetitive circle. Thrown, _bonk_, came back. Thrown, _bonk_, came back. Thrown,_ bonk_, came ba…

"Stop it Mercury!" This sudden shout brake the concentration of the named Mercury and resulted in the contact of his forehead with the rubber round object which in turn was the cause of a low growl of pain. "Ouch. Damn it Emerald." And of course, this was going to result in one of their banter like always but it didn't, when a stern voice, breathing of authority, confidence and beauty interrupted them.

"You two, quiet." The smooth voice belonged to a woman who was the perfect picture of any woman in power, that knew she had and that wasn't afraid to use it. Her eyes, like a blaze, fixed them, not with anger, but just mild annoyance. With a silent motion of the hand, she brought their attention to the television on the wall. It was the news of the night. Without saying anything, her two pawns sat on one of the chair present in the lobby, letting Cinder having the couch for herself.

"_Today, a new macabre massacre happened in one of the decommissioned hangar in the ex-industrial quarter of Vale-city. More detailed with our correspondent, Maxime." _The camera now showed a man with a microphone in front of a hangar were a lot of police activities was seen and just behind the line. "_This morning, the police was called by an anonymous source, stating 'There is something going on in the hangar of Parbeck street. Come quick.' What greeted the police force was a macabre sight. Around twenty bodies, all in diverse forms of dismemberment. The police is still trying to embark all of the bodies at the moment for further investigation. This of course, echoed the case of the back alley of the club 'The Club' a few days ago. Some speculate that it is the same person responsible for this that the other case. As in right now, not a lot is known. More will be known in the future." _The camera showed back the visage of the anchorwoman. "_Thank you Maxime. Now politics with..." _The rest of the sentence and of the news was ignored by Cinder. She had something new and not so foreign, albeit rare, on her mind: Worry. She rolled her lips a little and quickly, a very brief look of stress crossed her features. It was so quick that no one, apart from her lackeys, saw it. And that surprised them. The so called cool and assured of herself Cinder Fall, always smooth and classy, was worried? That was unheard of. Of course they knew better than anyone to not talk about it and kept watching the news, as if nothing happened.

As soon as the news ended and let place for the advertisement, the boss of the little group left, telling them that she was going back the their dorm, demanding to not disturb her for at least 40 minutes. Of course they both didn't say anything against and went back to watching the commercials. As soon as she left, Emerald asked Mercury about what they saw just a few minutes ago. "Did you see _that_?" She pointed behind her with he thumb. With a sigh, her answered her. "Yes I saw that. But honestly? I don't care. I know this is surprising but it's not our damn business, she would have told us if she judge it was necessary. I'm not even going to try and found out what's going on, you know damn right what would happened if we became a little to nosy."The silver haired teen got up from the chair he was sitting on and left the lobby, telling his partner that he was going out. And now, Emerald was alone in the room. Well, at least she had now the couch for herself.

Meanwhile, the infiltrated boss was in the dorm she and her 'team' had been assigned to, more precisely inside the bathroom. After making sure that she had locked the door wanting not to be disturbed. She had a lot to think about. She took off slowly her clothes. First was the jacket of the uniform she had 'borrowed'. It fell down on before being quickly followed by her skirt and shirt. The only pieces of clothing that were left her bra and pants. Her hands glided to them, taking them off. Both slid down of her skin and fell, joining the pile of clothes. Sighing, she rolled her shoulders, trying to ease the sudden tension that installed itself not even 10 minutes ago, when she heard about that case on the news.

Entering the space where the shower was, her hand turned the hot water on. From the shower head, steaming hot water burst out, falling on her naked form. She brought her hand to her hair, rubbing them while the water started to make her skin red, burning her little by little. She didn't flinch, didn't say anything, not a sound escaped her clenched lips. Her eyes kept shut as her naked body was enduring this burning pain. She would endured it, as always. Pain was good, pain made her felt _alive_. It has been there since the beginning, always there to remind her that she was still alive, in this world where mankind was hunted down, was the prey, confined behind walls. She stayed there, appreciating the pain for more than 15 minutes. Her hand was lifted, ending the stream of that blissful sensation. A sigh of content escaped her now a little charred lips. Opening the doors of the shower, a mist of steam escaped it, covering any reflective surfaces with a mantle of mist. Arriving at the mirror, Cinder put her hand on each side of the sink, hissed as her aura kicked in, making the several burn marks on her body disappear little by little. Her eyes were shut closed as the process took place. When the last red spot disappear completely from her naked skin, she opened her eyes, facing the steam covered mirror. She took her mild-hidden reflection. Long stray of wet black hair covered her modesty, but her reflections was still covered in mist, making it hard to see her whole form. The only features clearly visible were her two yellow eyes. They were like the pit of a fire. Fiery but warm. However even if they had a certain calm about it. But as every fire, you needed to be careful, if not it will burn you.

A drop of water slid down from a stray of damp hair, sliding between her two shoulder blades, passing slowly on her spine before it passed just fifteen centimeters before her it arrived at her bottom, on a tattoo. A tattoo, in red and black ink, of a mask representing a mouse.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So what did you think about it? Leave a review to let me know of your opinion. Seriously though, I need feedback! Thank you for reading!**

**See you next chapter,**

**Littleswiss.**


End file.
